Even Angels Fall: The Baby Blues
by Athar Riordan
Summary: Dean's life is changed forever with a startling revelation from Castiel, causing the brothers and Bobby to re-think their place in the upcoming war and for Dean in particular to contemplate his own future after his time in Hell. Updated 02-October-10
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Baby Blues

Author: Athar Riordan

**Summary**: Dean's life is changed forever with a startling revelation from Castiel, causing the brothers and Bobby to re-think their place in the upcoming war and for Dean in particular to contemplate his own future after his time in Hell.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own anything except the story idea and any characters which do not appear in Kripke's creation…

**Author Notes**: Well this is my first fan fiction so please let me know whether or not I should continue with this story. All comments are welcome but please try not to flame, this is my first time…

--

**Prologue**

--

_Forks of lightening streaked across the darkness, illuminating chains that criss-crossed in the vast expanse. Cries and screams could be heard all around. There was no way to block them out..._

Dean Winchester came around from a troubled sleep, only partly knowing why he was awake. It had been another dream. Another nightmare... another memory. Dean had tried so hard to hide them from his family. He drank more, hoping the alcohol would not only dull his senses but also his mind. But nothing worked. He was always brought back to those Four months in Hell.

Those closest to him had tried to help, attempting to understand. But how could they? How can you tell your little brother of the horrors you had witnessed- the horror's which you committed- just so that he could live?

The answer was that Dean couldn't answer any of those questions because there were no words which could fully comprehend what he had witnessed in the pit. That was what he had told Sam when the truth about his nightmares had come to light.

Lying amidst the sheets of the latest motel, Dean's mind returned to the events of the past eight months.

He had been sent to Hell. Ripped to shreds by a hellhound in front of his brother as the deal he had made came due. He had then spent four months- no, forty years- in the pit being cut and sliced, in ways which could not be fathomed, until there had been nothing left- only to become whole for the process to begin again. Then an angel of the Lord had proceeded to 'raise him from perdition' to do God's work which involved stopping Sam from using his psychic mojo and preventing a damn apocalypse.

And then there had been Anna.

Dean felt his chest constrict ever so slightly as he pictured the once frightened young woman, who people had believed to be insane, all because she could hear the conversations of Angels. She had been hunted by Alistair - a reminder of Dean's time spent downstairs- who had wished to use Anna to find out what the other side was planning, while also wanted dead by Castiel and Uriel. Why? Because Anna was a Fallen Angel.

Anna had fallen from grace because she and wanted to feel emotions and to understand what it meant to be human after thousands of years watching in silence, with a yearning for home. Dean and Anna had hit it off immediately, and for one perfect night, had sought the solace of each other's arms. Dean could still remember it with perfect clarity. He could also remember the fight which had ensued after, resulting in Anna retaining her grace and returning to heaven, but not before she had claimed Alistair's life.

Even after nearly three months, Dean's thoughts still returned to Anna, and he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. Knowing also, that the love they had would remain a memory which would fade over time, but leave a pain Dean would carry with him for the rest of his life.

"Hello Dean,"

Dean immediately twisted and sat up, turning Green eyes to see the familiar figure of Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, just as he had done so many times before. Only this time, the angel was holding something in his arms,

Dean relaxed and let out a slight groan. " urgh, what do you want?"

"We need to talk, Dean," Castiel answered as a small whimpering began to sound from the bundle the and had began to bounce slightly in his arms. "Hush, Little One."

Dean sat up, the blankets falling from him, as he pushed himself up and peered over Castiel's shoulder. Only to find the angel holding a small child who appeared to be no more that a week old.

"What the-" Dean began, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed as he came to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with Castiel as he demanded. "Whose kid is this?"

Castiel noted the undertone of suspicion in the humans voice. Ever since Anna had returned to heaven, Dean had lost some of the trust which he had placed in Castiel, and the Angel had unconsciously tried to restore some of what they had lost. It was a slow process. But over time, the wound caused by Castile's 'betrayal', as Dean had called it, after Anna's departure had slowly healed. Even though there was still a long way to go.

But now was not the time to worry about past grievances. Not with this new development, Castiel mused as he turned to look Dean in the eye. The angel let out an uncharacteristically weary breath.

"Anna was… with child, Dean, when she attained her grace."

The angel's voice was unnervingly calm. But Castiel could feel the human's dumbstruck feeling wash over him. Dean tensed. The words slowly seeping through his tired mind until their meaning became clear. Leaving the older Winchester at a loss for words.

Green eyes turned away from piercing blue as Dean let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Angels don't joke- they don't know how, Dean thought as he remembered the conversation he had partaken with Anna regarding the motives in choosing to fall and become human.

His eyes closed, and head bowed, Dean asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "What are you saying?"

Castiel looked down to the child in his arms, now settled one more and deep in slumber, with a fistful of Castiel's trench coat in her small grip. She needed to be protected. Something his kind could not do because they did not understand the concepts of Human feelings, the Human heart. The child needed her father to keep her safe.

"The Child is yours, Dean. Your's and Anna's."

--

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Baby Blues

**Author**: Athar Riordan

**Rating**: K+

**Characters/Pairings**: Dean; OFC; Sam; Bobby; Castiel; Dean And Anna; Dean and OFC

**Warnings**: N/A

**Word Count**: 2109 Words

**Summary**: Dean's life is changed forever with a startling revelation from Castiel, causing the brothers and Bobby to re-think their place in the upcoming war and for Dean in particular to contemplate his own future after his time in Hell.

**Disclaimer**: Please refer to Ch 1.

--

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews everyone! You've made a new writer feel welcome ^-^.

This is the next chapter. Sorry This took so long, University and Writer's Block had prevented me from continuing any of my fan fictions O.o A little longer than the previous chapter so I hope you like it. I did have trouble with sticking true to characterisation in this chapter so please let me know if any of the guys are out of character.

--

**Chapter One**

--

"Is every moment of our lives, built into us before we're born? If it is, does that make us any less responsible for the things we do, or is the responsibility built into it?"

- Allie Keyes, Taken

--

Dean Winchester turned his Green gaze to the impala's rear view mirror, being ever cautious in case someone or something decided to follow him. In the passenger's seat beside him, in a newly acquired baby seat, the baby girl slept peacefully wrapped in a new baby blanket and outfit; her small hand curled into a fist around Dean's pendant. After Castiel had left for fear of the newly acquainted father and daughter's safety, the little girl had awoken in strange arms and had proceeded to cry until Dean's pendant had fallen from the top of his t-shirt and into the child's grip. She had immediately calmed after this. Even though it felt weird without the familiar weight of the pendant around his neck, Dean didn't have the heart to remove it from the girl's hands.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Dean returned his gaze to the road ahead, while constantly glancing at the little girl beside him. They were on their way to Singer Salvage, where Sam and Bobby would be waiting. The older Winchester had driven out to a few towns over in order to think event's through away from Sioux Falls over a drink, but hadn't expected to be returning to his 'family' with a new addition. Dean had called ahead when he had left the motel, alerting the two hunter's that a new development had arisen but hadn't told them the nature of the development. It wasn't that he didn't want his brother and friend to know straight away- he wished they did. But the truth was that Dean was still having a hard time if dealing with this himself, and Sam and Bobby were the only people other than Anna or Castiel who could help him.

Driving in silence, Dean was currently on autopilot; with only the girls steady breathing able to sooth him as he tried to keep his mind numb to prevent a loss of focus until they reached Bobby's. The little girl had only awoken once during the road trip, and had been settled with minimal fuss; Dean had felt a buzz seep through his chest as the little girl had looked up at him with curious Blue Eyes… _God, she's beautiful_, Dean thought as he focused on the road.

Whilst holding the steering wheel in one hand and a quick glance away from the road ahead, Dean used his free hand to pull up the baby blanket closer to the little girl's chin, and settled it around her sleeping form as she let out a tiny yawn and shifted slightly in her sleep. Dean kept his hand atop of the blanket as he took a bend which would take him on the road to Bobby's.

Turning onto the dirt road, and driving under the sign reading '_Singer Salvage'_, Dean began to feel apprehension set in as the reactions of the looming Houses occupants; Sam would probably remember the situation with Lisa and Ben in Cicero over a year before- when for a time Dean had believed Ben to be his son only to be left gutted when Lisa had told him that he was not Ben's father- and would advise Dean to proceed with caution lest History were to repeat itself. Bobby would be a different matter, Dean noted, as the young hunter was unsure as the older mans reaction. But then was the most immediate question; How would Three Hunters be able to fight an impending apocalypse with a small child to take care of?

Killing the ignition, Dean left his hand on the steering wheel and the other on the blanket as he sat back; his eyes focused on nothing in particular as his adrenaline began to wane. In the muted background, Dean could vaguely hear the opening and shutting of Bobby's door followed by two sets of heavy footsteps. In his peripheral vision, the Older Winchester could make out the tall, lanky form of his little brother, and the rough appearance of their 'second father', coming to the drivers side of the car and paused at Dean's lack of acknowledgement.

"Dean," Sam's voice prompted Dean as the younger Winchester rapped on the car window, standing beside Bobby as they stood on the Impala's drivers side; their eyes showing concern for the Hunter in the car, whose cryptic message earlier that morning had aroused suspicion and concern. Bobby shifted slightly at the lack of response from Dean and so followed Sam's lead by banging on the hood which brought Dean out of his thoughts, as he turned Green eyes to Sam and Bobby.

Remaining silent and moving automatically, Dean went to open the door as Bobby and Sam gave him a wide berth. Dean stepped out of the vintage car and closed the door, moving past the other hunters as if they weren't there. He came around to the passenger side door only to pause. Glancing at Bobby and Sam, Dean could see the mixture of confusion and concern on their faces, but he ignored his own rivalling emotions and opened the door. Bending down with his knees touching the Impala's cool metal, Dean removed the baby seat from it's looped seat belt, noticing the little girls nose wrinkle which alerted him to the fact that the soon-to-be-awake baby would undoubtedly need to be fed, changed and put into a clean baby grow. Castiel had only left him with enough supplies for the trip to Sioux Falls, which meant soon he would have to go and get more supplies for the new family member.

"Dean-" Bobby began at the younger man's uncharacteristic movements, but his question soon died on his lips as Dean straightened; his hands securely around the baby seat which rose up with him. Dean turned his gaze from the waking child to meet the dumbfounded gazes of the two men for a moment before turning the baby carrier towards them, allowing Sam and Bobby their first glimpse of a fair haired baby of no more than a week old.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking, saying the only thing he could think of after noticing that Dean was only wearing only a t-shirt in the cool air; his bare arms showing slight Goosebumps appearing on his tanned skin. "Let's go inside, your shivering."

"Sammy," Dean said gruffly, at last finding his voice as Sam guided him toward the house, as he appeared to fully rake in his brother's presence.

"Come on, Son, let's get you inside where its warm," Bobby concurred, slightly worried when Dean did not push the older man's arm away as it went across the back of Dean's shoulders, as with a look to Sam, he led Dean into the house and into the living room.

Dean gently set down the baby carrier on the low coffee table in front of the worn couch, removing the straps holding the small girl in place and lifted her- with the blanket still around her- into his arms as Sam and Bobby took positions around him; Sam on the edge of the couch with his hand on Dean's shoulder while Bobby sat in a nearby armchair as Sam asked gently,

"Dean, what happened?"

--

*Flashback*

Castiel watched as Dean's Green eyes took in the small child's delicate features, all the time aware that the longer he remained, the more chance of the baby being discovered.

"Dean, I have to leave," The Angel said by way of breaking the silence which had overcome the rooms occupants. "The longer I remain, the more chance Demons will discover you both."

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked as the little girl took a hold of his finger. His voice was unnaturally quiet, and yet reminiscent of nearly two years before on the eve of his deal. The question lacked the strength Castiel usually associated with the older Winchester Sibling. Dean Winchester was lost, and this time, not even the Angel of the Lord could help the Hunter…

*End Flashback*

--

"She's my Daughter," Dean's voice was barely audible after the silence which had encompassed the room following Sam's question. The small child grabbed Dean's finger in her small grasp, while still retaining her hold of the pendants black chord in her other hand. Dean felt Sam's hand stiffen and saw Bobby's expression turn into a small frown.

"How?" Bobby asked gruffly, removing his cap and scratching his head as Dean freed his finger long enough to brush his fingers through his short hair, still not fully comprehending the situation himself.

"Anna," came the simple reply, as if could make everything comprehensible.

"Anna?" Bobby asked, having not met the person in question previously.

"Err, a young woman from a few months back. We helped her when Alistair came after her because she could hear the conversations of Angels. It turned out that she was, herself, a Fallen Angel who had ripped out her own grace and had fell to Earth to become Human. Except it wasn't just the Demon's who wanted her; the Angel's wanted her dead. We set up a confrontation between the two sides- Anna got her grace back, and killed Alistair in some kind of an Angel Nuke." Sam explained distractedly as he tried to make sense of the whole thing. "But she returned to Heaven, Dean. Unless-"

"She fell pregnant before she took her grace back from Uriel." Dean concluded. The idea had been niggling at the back of his mind on the car ride back to _Singer Salvage_. The unconventional couple had shared one night of passion, so it could be possible… _But, it was only a few months ago, not nine months…_

"So, you and this Anna shared one night of passion a couple o' months back, and now you two now have a daughter." Bobby summarised.

"Pretty much," Dean shrugged helplessly. The Older Winchester Sibling returned his Green Eyes to his lap, as he felt the little girl shift under the warm blanket she was encompassed within, to see a pair of Glazed Blue eyes blink in and out of existence. "Hey, Princess."

Bobby and Sam turned their eyes to the little girl as she let out a small yawn as she began to wake up. To Bobby, even though his head told him to be careful of the new situation, his heart filled with warmth as the sight of Dean with the small child in his arms; it just seemed right in the older Hunter's eyes that the young man in front of him had a chance to be happy after everything that had happened to him over the past four years.

For Sam, on the other hand, this new development made him suspicious, even though Dean's posture was different than the previous few months since his return; he looked younger, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders to reveal a new father who was both happy and scared of the road ahead. With the up-and-coming apocalypse, and with everything going on with the Angels, Sam was worried that with a child in tow, and with Dean as Broken as he was, things could go downhill pretty quickly if the demons found out about the little girl. But, Sam's mind reasoned, this little girl who was now shifting in Dean's arms, might just be the key to fixing the broken man who had returned from Hell eight months ago, and who was pivotal to the outcome of this war. She might just be the one person in the universe who could help Dean move on after Hell.

As green eyes met baby blue, Dean knew in his heart that this child was his. When he looked into her eyes, there was a strange feeling which appeared to rise from the pit of his stomach; it wasn't like the emptiness he had been feeling everyday since his return from the pit. This feeling was full of warmth and a pull on his heart which, subconsciously, Dean knew would only become stronger. Whatever Castiel's motives where for delivering her to Dean, the Older Winchester knew that he would do anything to keep this little girl safe.

He would die all over again if it meant that she could grow up with love, comfort, and with Safety. Just like his Mother had done for Sam… Just like his Father had done for him…

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Baby Blues

**Author**: Athar Riordan

**Summary**: Dean's life is changed forever with a startling revelation from Castiel, causing the brothers and Bobby to re-think their place in the upcoming war and for Dean in particular to contemplate his own future after his time in Hell.

**Disclaimer**: Please refer to Ch 1.

**Author****'s Note**: Sooo Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story (or any of my fanfiction). Last year of university has left little time for non-academic writing. But now I can start writing for fun again which will hopefully be relaxing. Please enjoy - This is the continuation of the last chapter plus with the added bonus. By the end of this chapter, baby Winchester will have a name! Sorry if the writing is not as good as previous chapters. Just want to give y'all an update. Next update should be next week :)

**Chapter Two**

"Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, I'm going to need some supplies for her. Think you can pick up what I need?" Dean asked after the silence which had fallen after the basic summary of events which led to the living, breathing, little girl now lying in Dean's arms.

"There's a store about thirty minutes out, I'll get as much as I can." Bobby nodded.

"Thanks," Dean murmured.

The older hunter stood up and stretched his worn body before picking up his keys from the wooden side-table ,which stood near the kitchen's double set of doors. Coming over to the new 'family', the older hunter grabbed his first chance to have a proper view of the little girl who was fussing as Dean watched her like a hawk, as if he were afraid she would disappear.

"It'll be okay, son," Bobby said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze before heading toward the door and left the Winchester Brothers alone for the first time since Dean came back with the baby.

Reaching behind himself, Dean pulled an old Afghan from the back of the old couch,- causing Sam to remove his hand from Dean's shoulder and move- and pulled the blanket like object across his lap in order to place the little girl on. The older Winchester shifted slightly on the couch, giving Sam room to come and sit beside his older brother, as Dean lifted the fussing girl up to his chest, now wrapped in the afghan, and laying her head on his shoulder. The baby's scents assaulting him.

"You okay?" Sam asked gently, knowing that Dean's silence meant otherwise as the two brothers sat shoulder-to-shoulder while keeping watch of the little girl who now gurgled to herself. Sam was still being cautious. But for now, he resigned to support Dean until things settled down and he was able to make his own judgement through research into a baby of Angel and Human could ever possibly exist.

"I don't know, Sammy. I cant get my head around the fact that she's real and mine- I mean, a few months ago I was dragged out of the pit with no explanation and not this?"

The little girl began to wriggle and whimper in her father's arms; alerting the brothers the only way she could that she needed something.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay," Dean said gently as he planted a kiss on the Baby's forehead and bounced her gently up and down. "Bobby will be back soon with something to eat."

The little girl began to cry as Dean moved his finger to her mouth as the little girl closed in on it and began to suck as if from a bottle, while Dean rubbed her back- standing up suddenly to pace the room as he continued to bounce her as Sam asked.

"What are we going to do?" His brown eyes never leaving his brother and 'neice' as Dean began to unconsciously hum a song, which helped to sooth the little girl as his green eyes turned to meet his younger brothers gaze.

"It's tomorrow's problem, Sam." Dean answered in all serious. Sam nodded in understanding as the men heard Bobby's truck pull up. Time seemed to be flying.

"I'll go and help." Sam murmured, getting up and standing in front of his brother- his eyes landing on the little girl. Hesitantly, the younger man reached out and brushed a hand over the baby girl's back before pulling it back and heading to meet Bobby. The older hunter began to fight with his own front door, his arms laden with bags from the grocery store, as Sam opened the door and immediately reached out to grab some.

"I got what I could, but it's a small store, and I don't really know what kids need these days with all the damn brands." Bobby explained as Dean and Sam followed him into the kitchen, Dean smirking at the older man's complaint.

Dean was the last to enter the kitchen, as he immediately went straight for the grocery bags Bobby and Sam had placed on the side to pull out a new bottle and milk formula. Using his free hand, Dean fixed up the bottle with formula and put the bottle in the microwave to warm up the bottle. After the audible 'ping', Dean took the bottle out and pulled out a chair from Bobby's kitchen table and sat down- shifting the baby as he did so in order to test the temperature of the milk and placing the bottle in the little girls mouth as the baby began to feed hungrily.

"Okay," Bobby said, while Dean took charge of feeding time, "So I got diapers, formula, wipes, a couple o' dummies, and some other stuff I have no idea what you need them for. Last time I had a baby in this place was sasquatch over here." Bobby explained, motioning towards Sam who turned his gaze from Dean for a moment to give Bobby a questioning look.

"Thanks Bobby. Cas obviously had no real clue what he was doing. He got her a few baby grows and only enough formula and diapers to reach here." Dean explained as Bobby and Sam sat down at the table just as the little girl finished her milk and Dean removed the bottle as he began to gently burp her.

"You boys are taking this better than I am; an angel gives you a little girl to look after with no obvious catches. It's pretty hard to believe, especially with everything going on now."

"Remind me of that when she's asleep, and then I'll panic." Dean said as he continued to rub the baby's back; not only to comfort her but to unconsciously reassure himself of her existence ad that she was his.

"We'll figure something out," Sam murmured more to himself than to the other occupants of the room. He could see the attachment Dean was already forming with the child, and he knew that it would break Dean if she was taken away- even if it were to keep her safe. Glancing at his brothers shoulder, Sam smiled weakly. "She's asleep."

Dean craned his neck slightly as he felt the little girl's breath against the nape of his neck to see soft eyelids closed and small hands gripping the dark material of his t-shirt around his shoulder.

"Maybe you boys should get some shut eye, we'll work something out in the morning." Bobby said, noticing the dark sky.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, turning to Bobby.

"Just gonna put a few extra wards around the house on the safe side. You boys go upstairs and get some shut eye."

"Thanks Bobby, for all of this," Dean said, his mouth curving into a weak smile as Bobby returned it.

"That's what family's for. Kid."

"Night Bobby," Sam said as he yawned suddenly, only realising how draining the day had been as Dean exited the kitchen and made his way to the back room where the boys slept when they stayed with the hunter, with a diaper change and baby grow, which Sam took from him.

"Night Sam," Bobby acknowledged as Sam gave him a weak smile before following Dean through to the room they shared, to see his older pulling out a fold out bed with a free hand before turning to his younger brother.

"She's in with us," Dean explained as he shifted his hold on the little girl. Sam nodded as he watched Dean change the girl with an expert eye.

"Hey Dean," Sam whispered as he removed his outer shirt and boots.

"Yeah," Dean answered in the same hushed tone as he gently manoeuvred the young girl into her new pink-coloured Baby grow.

"Everything's going to be okay, you know that right?"

Dean smiled as he took the baby up before coming over and placing her in Sam's arms; the younger fumbling slightly as Dean instructed gently, "mind her head."

Sam smiled despite his tiredness as the younger girl slept on through the change as Dean removed his t-shirt and boots before gently taking back the little girl and made his way to the side closest to the door before easing himself in while Sam looked on; slightly awkward as Dean made sure the girl was comfortably situated in the middle of the bed for asking huskily, "You getting in or not?"

Sam nodded and slowly eased himself into the other side so as not to disturb the bed. The two boys pulled up the thin cover as Dean settled them around the small baby as he planted a small kiss on her forehead and brushed a hand through her short hair. Sam watched the exchange- both with apprehension and awe. Apprehension because of the possibility that Dean was basing this on hope, and - like Lisa and Ben- his hopes would be dashed and his dreams shattered. But also Awe at the way Dean could easily take control of the situation and knew what the little girl needed, intuition it could be called.

"So.. What's her name?"

Dean looked up to Sam in the dim light before gazing back down. He hadn't really though about names- after all he had only known he was a father for less than a day- but looking at her now, Dean could see the similarities between his daughter and his mother with the blue eyes and fair hair.

"I haven't really thought about it." Dean admitted.

_Rae.. _A faraway voice said, almost lovingly.

"What?" Dean asked his brother with a confused look.

"I didn't say anything." Sam shrugged, his brow furrowing in concern.

_Rae__… _The voice spoke again.

"Rae," Dean repeated, more to himself than for Sam to hear.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed, not realising his brother hadn't meant for him to hear. "Where did it come from?"

Dean looked up as he realised his brother's question. There was no one else in the room and the name reverberated in his mind..

_Anna. _

That was the only explanation.

"Um, I don't know. But.. I like it." Dean looked down at the small child who slept on unawares of what was going on, and the danger she was in. He loved her already. Sam nodded.

"Me too." Sam smiled. "Rae Winchester."

"Rae Mary Winchester." Dean corrected as Sam looked up and then nodded in understanding. Their mother may be long dead, but she held some influence still in Dean's own choices and some of the path's he had walked. Sam also knew what she had meant to his brother. Their mother was home for Dean. And now, Rae was home for him.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** Okay sorry for the cheesy last section. I already knew what I would call Dean and Anna's daughter, it was just a case of getting around to name her. Mary was the obvious choice, yet I wanted Anna - even though not physically present- to have some say in the child's name. I hope it works but I apologise if it fails at the last hurdle.

Next week's chapter - **Chapter Three : Nephilim **….


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: Even Angels Fall: The Baby Blues

**Author:** Athar Riordan

**Rating: **K+

**Beta**: Special Thanks to Teresa who kindly saved me by offering to Beta read this chapter for me (Thats how nervous i was for a certain section of this chapter)

**Characters/Pairings: **Dean And Anna; Dean and OFC; Sam; Bobby

**Warnings: **Contains References and small sections of Religious Context - (Genesis 6:1-7) & (Jubilees 5:1-8)

**Word Count: **3445 words (excluding chapter notes)

**Summary: **Dean's life is changed forever with a startling revelation from Castiel, causing the brothers and Bobby to re-think their place in the upcoming war and for Dean in particular to contemplate his own future after his time in Hell.

**Author's Note**:

Once Again a thousand thank you's to all those who have read, alerted, fav'd and reviewed this story- the energy is exhilarating for the muse and shows you guys know how to inspire a girl ^_^

Okay, so this chapter toward the end is going to venture into the realms of religion. In particularly, the realms of Genesis and Jubilees (Ethiopic Church). I apologise now if i have misinterpreted any part of these extracts. I had to include such parts for Sam's research to be viable and believable.

This is probably the most religious context i will include outside of the Supernatural Canon so please do be kind if i have made any errors- it was unintentional; i dont want to cause controversy through using references i found on the CreationWiki page.

After that serious note, i will get on with this chapter. As stated, i would like to apologise for any mistakes in terms of interpretation. Also, i'd like to note that i have No medical experience what so ever.

Also, please remember: This story is taking place during _**Supernatural Season 4 - set after 4.10 'Heaven and Hell'**_ so the rest of the series hasn't happened yet.

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Nephilim"**

"God, I must be still in hell. C'mon,"

6:30AM found Dean entering the kitchen, holding Rae in his bare arms as,- not having the chance to pull his t-shirt on - he had slung it over his shoulder, after Rae had begun to cry for one of many times during the night - every four hours to be exact, for feeding and changing. After Bobby and Sam being rudely pulled from sleep three times already due the lungs on the little Winchester, Dean had given up on sleep and had decided to bring Rae downstairs. Dean had found himself having the first decent sleep in a long time, and even though Rae had disturbed it, he couldn't complain.

"Your lucky I'm used to early starts with your Uncle Sammy, otherwise I would have so kicked your ass." Dean said half-heartedly as he warmed up a bottle with his free hand while Rae pulled Dean's t-shirt from his shoulder and put it in her mouth as her small hands gripped the dark folds of fabric. Dean quickly noticed this and gently tugged the now wet t-shirt from her mouth.

"hold up a minute, don't choke yourself on your dad's t-shirt." Dean said as he quickly reached for one of Rae's new dummies and put in the little girls mouth.

"There, that's better." The older Winchester mused as he waited for the kettle to boil while finishing the bottle- and checking the temperature- before making himself some strong black coffee and carrying cup, bottle and baby over to the table. Removing the dummy after sitting at the table, Dean brought up the newly made bottle to Rae's awaiting mouth, as she happily tucked into the milk formula whilst her father took a sip of coffee as he watched his daughter - who met his gaze with twinkling eyes.

Dean continued to watch Rae in companionable silence until he took the bottle away and received a loud burp in return. "Right Back At'cha."

"Got any coffee going?" Sam asked tiredly as he came in rubbing his brown eyes of the tired grit as he padded into the small kitchen to take a seat by Dean.

"Kettle's still hot," Dean answered not un-kindly as he used a small towel to wipe the milk from around Rae's mouth.

There was a grunt from behind the three as Bobby entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning," the brother's chimed as Bobby followed Sam and sat opposite the two men who Bobby doted on like sons. "She's her father's daughter alright, with those set of lungs on her."

"Not to mention she has the same appetite," Sam joked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, however.

"Haha," Dean quipped half-heartedly as he brought Rae up to his shoulder to burp her as he murmured, "Don't listen to them Rae, because you pulled an all nighter. And Bobby ain't as young as he used to be- no he's not"

"Watch it boy, you ain't to old for a walloping." Bobby growled with a slightly hoarse voice with sleep as Sam passed him some coffee. "Thanks Sam,"

Sam nodded as he took a drink from his own cup and the three men and a baby sat in the kitchen in companionable silence for a while until Sam spoke up. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Research." Bobby answered gruffly. "Need to see if any angel lore mentions anything about Angels having kids with humans." At the glare Dean was giving him, Bobby rebuked. "Don't look at me like that, Dean. We have to know what we're dealing with."

"Dean, he's right." Sam said diplomatically, making Dean shift his glare to his brother.

Dean understood deep down why the research was needed, he really did. But the baby in his arms was just that- a small baby who needed to be cared for.

"We need to know what we're dealing with and if that means we need to do some research then so be it." Sam continued, unaware of Dean's silent protest.

Dean was about to come up with an opinion when Bobby spoke up before the brothers began to argue. "But first, I suggest we get the little one checked out at the medical centre, just to make sure everything is okay."

Dean nodded as he bounced Rae slightly to keep her quiet, the bouncing a relaxing motion for the small baby who merely gurgled as the adults around her spoke of the mysteries of her existence. Her 'uncle' in particular, being the leader of such speculation. Sam believed in angels, truly he did- but for Castiel to suddenly hand Dean a baby with no proof to support the statement this child was biologically Dean's made him suspicious.

"I'll make an appointment for you a the local medical centre. Ya should be able to be seen today." Bobby added as he noted the look on Dean's face. The man who sat before him looked younger as he held the baby in his arms with a look Bobby hadn't seen in the older Winchester in a long time.

The look betrayed Dean's emotions and feelings as if he were an open book; Dean had fallen in love with this little girl completely, but the possibility that she was only given to him because of what she was held the risk of ripping apart what was left of Dean's hope and his heart. And Dean needed any ounce of hope he could if he was going to get past what he'd been through.

-o-o-o-

Dean sat in the waiting room of Sioux Fall's quaint medical centre that stood just on the edge of town. Sitting on the hard plastic chair, Dean gently bounced his arms up and down to keep Rae calm. When removing the small girl from her baby car seat, he had disrupted her nap - the soothing motion of the car had calmed the little girl and she had begun to doze off when Dean had parked - leading to a now slightly irritable baby.

"Mr. Singer, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist called from behind her desk. Dean looked up from the baby at the announcement, before slowly standing and picking up a small bag with nappies in before heading through the doors to the relevant treatment room.

Knocking on the door, Dean entered to see a middle aged woman sitting at a desk. She looked up and smiled as Dean entered.

"Morning, Mr. Singer," she said warmly, as she motioned for Dean to take a seat.

"Morning, Doc," Dean nodded as he sat down and placed the small baby bag on the adjacent chair.

"Singer…" The doctor repeated, as if she were trying to remember something, before it came to her. " Any relation to Mister Robert Singer?"

Dean shifted unconsciously at the small talk but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, he's my uncle. Twice removed. He's my dad's cousin."

The doctor nodded. " I see. Well my name is Dr. Jones so how can I help you this morning.." she checked the notes on screen "…Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat- not realising it felt like sand paper- before speaking," well, it's about my daughter."

Dr. Jones nodded as she turned back to her screen. " Ah yes, I gather these are strange circumstances as it were."

"Yes," Dean answered. Before leaving, Dean, Bobby and Sam had thought up a cover story in regards to Rae's sudden appearance.

"You see, Doc, I was with Rae's Mom about a year ago and after a couple of months we split up. I didn't know she was pregnant until she shows up out of the blue a day or so ago, with this little girl in her arms. She tells me the kid's mine and that she cant cope - that she's not ready to be a mom- so she gives this little one to me before she takes off. She didn't give me any sort of records or documentation for her so I came to correct that." Dean explained.

It was the truth to some extent; Sam had always warned Dean against his play boyish ways of sleeping with so many women - it could return to bite him in the ass. And in terms of Rae, Sam had been kind of right in an annoying little brother kind of way.

Through his account, the Hunter noted the doctor's face change from a smile to a frown as the story progressed, and he couldn't blame her. It seemed that there were so many single mom's put there these days - most of them under the age of 25 - who had been dropped by their boyfriends simply because their bit of fun had turned into something more serious through the conception of a child. It was a sad fact, but it appeared to be coming the norm nowadays.

"I see… well how about we check Rae over and start from there."

Dean nodded. Hesitantly, he relinquished Rae and placed her on the examination table as Dr. Jones came over with stethoscope, thermometer and new baby chart as Dean took Rae's baby grow off so that Dr. Jones could carry out her examination.

"Okay, lets check her weight first."

Dean placed her on weighing scales and the doctor waited for the beep to sound when the machine reached the weight Dr. Jones began to scribble on the chart.

"She's a bit small. I'd say she's about a week old so she would have been born…"

"… May 18th …" Dean murmured, realising that she had been born on the anniversary of him being sent to hell. Dr. Jones nodded at the hunter's estimation, as the beep on the machine sounded.

"Four pounds, five ounces," Jones read off. "Corresponds with Rae being small. Also suggests she may also be a little premature."

"Really?" Dean asked. " But she's healthy right?"

Jones asked Dean to bring Rae back to the examination table as the doctor checked the little girls temperature and heart, nodding to herself as she did so.

"She's fine. Heartbeat is regular, temperature is normal. As far as I can tell she's a healthy little girl."

Jones could see the relief on the younger man's face. He cared for the little girl a lot, that she could see. But she still needed to let Dean know what was going to happen.

"Thanks Doc," Dean said, as he began to redress the little girl who was now wriggling and making fussing noises as the hunter gently manoeuvred her back into her baby grow. He then lifted her up into his arms as he followed Jones to sit back opposite her at the Doctor's desk. "So what now?"

Jones smiled weakly as she saw the interaction between the young man and the baby girl. When Bobby Singer had called her this morning explaining the situation, Jones knew that she had to keep this affair out of the system as much as she could. She owed Bobby Singer- and if helping the father and baby stay together could repay him then it's the least she could do. That, and the fact that if the doctor called this case of abandoned baby in- Child protective services would undoubtedly take the baby, even if Dean was the father.

"Well, normally I would call CPS because Rae could be seen as having being abandoned." She saw the look of horror on Dean's face as she added quickly. "However, it's not going to come to that."

Dean started to breathe normally again, but he remained confused. He knew the workings of the Child Protective services well- the amount of times John Winchester had come close to losing his sons to the system still lingered in Dean's mind, even if hat had been over a decade ago. He couldn't lose Rae to that system. He wouldn't. "What do you mean?"

"Robert called me this morning and told me of the situation, so I took the liberty of calling a friend and Rae has been registered as a home birth. This check up is being seen as standard procedure- the details will go onto her record, and this card you can take with you. She'll need her vaccinations and check-ups but apart from that, you shouldn't have many problems. A birth certificate however, could be tricky…"

Dean had stopped listening to the Doctor after she had assured him everything would be okay. He would never be able to repay Bobby for this - the older man had faith in Dean and trusted him in his conviction of Rae being his.

"Thanks, Doc." The hunter said in a hoarse voice. " How can I… if there is anything I can do…2 He trailed off as Jones held up a hand.

"The best thing you can do is look after that little onne as best you can. Robert Singer has faith in you and from watching you with Rae, I can understand why."

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks Doc,"

Jones nodded and gave Dean a weak smile. "Your welcome. She'll need to come back next week to start her first course of vaccinations, but other than that you are free to take Rae home. If there are any problem, bring her straight back and we'll see what we can do."

-o-o-o-

Whilst Dean had taken Rae to the medical centre, Sam and Bobby had started researching into the possibilities of a child being conceived by the union of an angel and a human. After an hour or so, Bobby shut the book in front of him to rub his eyes, removed his cap to scratch his head before putting it back on. Opposite the older hunter, Sam was looking between two books and the open laptop. The young man was hungrily taking in everything he was reading.

Bobby frowned slightly as he watched Sam for a few moments. Since Dean had told them about Castiel giving Rae to him, Sam had been like a dog with a bone; the young man had managed to hide it from Dean, feigning acceptance, but Bobby could see that Sam was suspicious. At first Bobby believed Sam was just looking out for his older brother - Bobby could admit to doing the same after Dean had turned up on his doorstep last September after being pulled out hell by Castiel. But this was something else. It was as if Sam saw the baby as some kind of Trojan horse, with the angels using her as a way to cement Dean's loyalty of sorts. From what Bobby could gather from recent events - especially after this incident with this Anna woman- Dean had lost what little trust he had placed in Castiel and his kind; hence the lack of angelic visitations of late.

While Bobby could understand where Sam was coming from, the older hunter couldn't imagine even Angels having the imagination to cook something like this up. Anna was on the run - she had a death sentence on her head from what Bobby understood- and even though she had lost some of her human emotions (if not all), Bobby couldn't believe even she would agree to using a child as a weapon. She must have convinced Castiel to help her smuggle the baby to Dean for lack of a better term.

"Found anything?2 Bobby asked with a yawn as he stretched in his chair; he wasn't used to early morning alarms.

"Actually, I may have," Sam said distractedly as he gave a final look at his notes, the books and the laptop screen.

"Well share, Sherlock," Bobby prompted sarcastically. While Sam could be an excellent researcher, there were times the younger Winchester drove Singer around the bend with his mannerisms- particularly when it came to telling others of his research findings. Sam could either talk a man out of house and home, or her could be so broody that you couldn't get a word out of him. _Like father, like Son_, Bobby thought with an internal shake of the head.

"Okay here's what I've got so far," Sam began. "There isn't a lot to be found on Angel/Human children. But there are references to "Nephilim" in the bible; particularly the Old Testament."

"And? What does it say?" Bobby prompted.

In response, Sam began to read off the information from his laptop screen:

_The Nephilim were a race that dominated the pre-biblical flood world, and have been referred to as 'the heroes of old, men of renown,' in the bible's Old Testament (Genesis 6: 1-7). Nephilim has be seen to mean 'fallen' but there seems to be debate on here when the Nephilim are reported to be children born of the "Sons of God" and the "Daughters of Men"…_

"Debate?" Bobby asked as Sam took a moment to read through this apparent 'debate'. "What kind of debate?"

"It appears to be a debate as to whether "Sons of Good" is basically another term to describe Angels - in particular, Fallen Angels. Which is the kind of thinng we need to look at."

"Why?"

"Because when we met Anna - and after Pamela came and guided her through a regression- she explained that she had ripped her Grace out and fell; which follows the idea of her being a Fallen Angel."

"Okay then, " Bobby said slowly. "So What does it say about these 'Nephilim' and 'Sons of God' references?"

"_Older views suggest Nephilim to be a race of hybrids between Fallen Angels (some referred to as 'watchers' or ' Sons of God') and Human Women and are always Male_. (I guess this can apply to Dean and Anna in a general way. However Anna was still human.) A writer who goes by the name of Henry Morris writes that: _The only obvious and natural meaning is that these beings [fallen angels] were Sons of God… because they had been created, not born_. Which reinforces the idea we are on the right track." Sam explained using the references to show Bobby where his train of thought was coming from.

"Okay, so why are you frowning? You look like you've found what we've been looking for." Bobby said in a slightly irritated tone of voice. Bobby Singer, unlike Sam Winchester, was not a morning person - and he certainly didn't do well without his self prescribed amount of daily caffeine intake.

"The bible passages I have found are viable, and they don't bode well. However, even though the first references appear in Genesis (6:1-7), the books of Jubilees and Enoch also are pretty detailed. These last two books aren't seen as part of the European Church canon, but they are in the Bible of the Ethiopic church.

Jubilees writes:

_And it came to pass when the children of men began to multiply on the face of the Earth and daughters were born unto them, that the angels of God saw them on a certain year of this Jubilee, that they were beautiful to look upon; and they took themselves wives of all whom they chose, and they bore unto them sons and they were giants…_

_And God looked upon the Earth, and behold it was corrupt, and all flesh had corrupted its orders, and all that were upon the Earth had wrought all manner of evil before His eyes…_

_And against te angels whom he had sent upon the Earth, He was exceedingly wroth, and He gave commandment to root them out of all their dominion, and He bade us to bind them in the depths of the Earth, and behold they are bound in the midst of them , and are (kept) separate. And against their sons went forth a command from before His face that they should be smitten with the sword,, and be removed from under Heaven…_

Enoch seems to follow this idea as referring them as 'Son's of Angels'. In semetic, Nephilim has been seen to mean "Those who were cast down". If we follow this idea, we can come to the conclusion that if Rae is one of these "Nephilim", then she is going to be just as powerful as any of the angels we've come across, and just as much of a threat. There is also the fact that she is the exact opposite to Nephilim Lore: she's a female, her father is human and her mother is the angel."

Bobby sank back in his chair as Sam finished retelling his findings to the older hunter. Sam had every right to be suspicious after discovering that the baby girl, who Dean had taken into his heart, could be just as dangerous as anything the apocalypse could throw at the hunters – she was unique in every way, they had never seen anything like her before which meant she was more likely to become hunted as she grew older. But, Bobby reasoned, if raised right, Rae could have just as much potential to do good.

And what better person to help her than Dean?

-o-o-o-

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Well that is the third chapter. And my second longest chapter (the first being from God's Equation).

I do hope this chapter has worked out okay, I was honestly nervous about using such details because of the fear I may lead to a mass mis-interpretation of what I've used.

I know Sam is acting harshly toward Rae, but as this is Season Four based, Sam is a darker character (even if we the reader know why because of what took place in Season four), and plus, based on their interactions with Uriel and what happened with Anna- you cant blame Sam for having some major suspicions around Rae's appearance. He doesn't trust the validity of Castiel just handing Rae to Dean at Anna's request. I hope I'll be able to explain this in a later chapter or in another story in the series.

Also, I hope the character's are still acting as they normally would. I wanted to get this uploaded before I started back to university again (I know I've been terrible at updating these stories), so I do apologise if the characters are not up to scratch.

Once again, thank you for your patience and for reading this story.

Reviews are 3


End file.
